


Birthday Surprise!

by erciareyes



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Eric Bittle is a wonderful person & a good friend, F/M, Lardo has a bad day and it's also her birthday, Shitty is a genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lardo kind of hates her birthday this year and it’s not just because she stubbed her toe this morning. But as it turns out, someone’s got a special birthday surprise for her. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise!

Lardo dragged her backpack into the Haus, not feeling up to actually carrying it. It wasn’t like there was anything important in there, just some scribbled down lecture notes that she sure wouldn’t need before next week.

She sighed quietly as she toed off her shoes. There were sounds of someone, most probably Bitty, moving things around in the kitchen and Lardo couldn’t help but wishing she could pass the kitchen without him seeing her. As it was, however, she knew that as soon as she stepped foot in direction of the stairs he would, indeed, see her.

“Hey Lardo, you’re back early.”

And there it was. Bitty’s voice, bright and excited like always. Lardo looked up at him, standing in the door leading to the kitchen with flour in his hair and dough stuck to his fingers.

“I was just starting on that pie you like so much, the one with the walnuts and almonds, you know, for your special day” he said, smiling brightly and winking at her.

“Bitty, I told you I don’t need a pie” Lardo huffed and regretted it just a second later when Bitty’s smile fell a bit.

“Well you’re getting one, I would’ve baked one anyway. We don’t need to tell the boys it’s for you if you don’t wanna.”

Lardo picked up her backpack from the floor and hung it over her shoulder.

“No, sorry Bitty, it’s fine. Thank you for doing this. It’s very sweet of you.” She gave him a small smile that she really didn’t feel like if she was honest.

It was October 5th, her birthday but it didn’t feel like a day of celebration to her at all. She’d stubbed her toe getting out of bed this morning, had gotten a D on one of her exams and she hadn’t seen Jack, who’d always patted her shoulder affectionately first thing in the morning, in ages. She missed him terribly. Shitty hadn’t called all day, it was already after 4pm. It sucked. Everything sucked.

“Alright, I’ll get back into the kitchen. The pie’s not gonna bake itself now, will it?”

Bitty disappeared in the kitchen again and Lardo wondered if he expected her to come after him. She didn’t feel like it at all.

“Uhm, Bits, I’ll just go upstairs for a bit. I am pretty tired” Lardo said, loud enough so Bitty would be able to hear it in the kitchen.

“Go ahead, Lardo. I’ll call y’all down when the pie’s ready.”

Lardo shrugged. She really didn’t need pie even though she knew that Bitty would have made one for her anyway. He was a baker after all and he liked to take care of people, especially on their birthdays. She remembered Chowder’s birthday last year when he’d asked Bitty not to make a big fuss about it and Bitty had ended up baking two pies (one for the Haus party and one for his friends in the dorm rooms.) Chowder had gotten so red Lardo was sure he was gonna explode but in the end it all turned out pretty fun.

She climbed the stairs quickly, ready to just fall into bed and sleep for hours when she heard someone giggling in her room. Someone that sounded distinctly like…

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed” she asked as she took in the picture before her.

There he was, Shitty Knight in all his moustachioed glory. Naked as the day he was born on her bed. Reading fucking Cosmo magazine.

“It’s your birthday.” he said with a smile that’s just on the verge of wicked and Lardo’s heart jumps.

His green eyes sparkle in the late afternoon sun that’s coming in through the window and for the first time, or at least the first time she can remember, Lardo is speechless.

The thing was: She was a quiet girl, mostly, not because she didn’t have anything to say but because she thought not everything that went through her mind needed to be said out loud. She only said things she really meant and wanted to say. Right now she couldn’t decide what she wanted to say first, her mind was racing.

It all made sense now. Shitty, who was usually the first to pick her up and spin her around in a bone-crushing hug, hadn’t called all day, or texted, because he was probably busy driving. She’d thought that maybe, just maybe, he’d forgotten about it. She wouldn’t have been mad, it happens sometimes when people move away from each other and especially if one of them went to fucking Harvard law school.

But there he was. On her bed. Naked. The fact that he was naked probably shouldn’t stand out to her that much but it did. It most definitely did.

“I can leave, if you want to” Shitty said and there was a hint of unsteadiness in his voice as he sat up on the bed, ready to grab his clothes.

Lardo smiled. “No. You stay right where you are.”

She took a few steps into the room, closer to where he was now sitting on her bed. His magazine glided out of his hands and fell to the floor with a ‘thud’. Lardo went to pick it up and put it on her desk before sitting down next to him on the bed.

She’d seen him naked before, it wasn’t a big deal. At least that was what she’d been trying to tell herself for the last five minutes but this felt…strangely different. She’d climbed through Shitty’s window into his room, which was now her room, a dozen times or so only to find him naked in bed or on the floor getting baked. She’d never minded him being naked. She didn’t mind it now. She wanted to look at him.

So she did. She looked at him, at his chest and his legs and then at his face where his eyes were focusing on hers, waiting for…something.

“You should have put a bow on your dick if you wanted to be my present” Lardo said.

“Thought about it but decided it was too much” Shitty grinned back at her.

She nodded with a smile and then put her arms up to wrap them around Shitty’s neck. She moved a bit closer, to make it easier for her to hug him and put her head on his shoulder. It felt like home to be in his arms again, even if it was a bit different with him being naked and all.

“Does this mean I get you for my birthday?”

Shitty’s breath tickled her neck as he huffed out a laugh. “Oh darling, you’ve already got me.”

Lardo lightly kissed the spot between Shitty’s neck and shoulder, right on his collarbone and then put her head back against it. She closed her eyes.

The day had started pretty badly but she knew it was gonna end well. After all not every girl got a naked Shitty Knight all for her own on her 22nd birthday.

And she was happy it was that way because Shitty Knight was her very own birthday present, the best of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt I got on Tumblr, which was: “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”
> 
> Like I have mentioned before I adore Shitty & Lardo together, so if you loves have a prompt for me, send it to 'shittyslardo' on Tumblr & I'll gladly work on it.


End file.
